ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Minaho Masaki
Minaho Masaki is the first daughter of Juraian Prince Yosho "Katsuhito" Masaki and Galaxy Police chairwoman Airi Masaki. She is the older sister of Kiyone Masaki which makes her the aunt to Tenchi Masaki and his sister Tennyo. Minaho is over 248 years old and is shown to be very professional and sometimes regrets working so closely to Lady Seto. She is bonded with a Royal Tree of the planet Jurai named Nami which is the cause for her expanded life span. Background Airi got pregnant by Yosho while the two studied at Galaxy Academy prior to Ryoko's attack on Jurai, but removed her embryo because she knew that her people, the Airians, would certainly kill the child because of their hatred of the Imperial Family of Jurai. However, she eventually had the embryo returned to her, and gave birth normally. Minaho works for galactic political figure Lady Seto, otherwise known as the "Devil Princess of Jurai," as her Intelligence Officer. She is a very efficient worker and seems to be aware of all the affairs within the Juraian empire. Minaho met Arashi Kuramitsu about 40 years ago during a period of tough times between Seniwa and Jurai. Despite this the two fell in love and with Tsunami’s help the two created false lived on Edo using aging mushrooms to appear younger combined with disguise fields that essentially allowed them to be reborn. Naruto Minaho was born into the famed Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure, named Kushina she lived most of her youth being caught-up in war, making her seek for a daily "peace". At a young age she was sent to Konoha and enrolled in the Academy where she was finally reunited with Arashi who went by the name Minato Namikaze. Wanting to make a strong first impression, she proclaimed to her class that she would be the first female Hokage. The other kids laughed at her statement, and began calling her Tomato because of her then-round face and fiery red hair. This prompted her to lash out and pummel the kids who teased her. This, in addition to her red hair flying wildly around her as she did so, earned her the nickname of Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Kushina was eventually told why she had to leave her home of Uzushio and go to Konoha; because of her special chakra which in actuality was the power of Jurai, she was to be the next jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Kushina was terrified by the idea, but she was comforted by the Nine-Tails' then-current jinchūriki, Mito Uzumaki. Before the transfer was performed, Mito advised Kushina that love was the only way to tame the Nine-Tails and overcome its hate. As she grew up, Kushina became renowned for her beauty and unique ninjutsu style, including the Fuinjutu of her clan. At some point, Kushina married Minato. She was later presented to witness her husband's reign as Fourth Hokage, being very exciting for him when first learning of it. During her ten-month jinchūriki-influenced pregnancy, she was secretly kept guarded by Minato's top student in Kakashi Hatake under Minato's order. Midway through the pregnancy, the expecting-parents decided to name their unborn child “Naruto” after the main character of Jiraiya's first book. When Jiraiya asked if they were sure about it, stating that it was a name he had just came up with whilst eating a bowl of ramen one day, Kushina said that it was a beautiful name. They even approved of Jiraiya to be Naruto's godfather. Kushina also hoped that her son and her best friend Mikoto Uchiha's youngest son Sasuke would become friends in the future. Because the seal keeping the Nine-Tails within Kushina's body would be at its weakest during childbirth, special arrangements were made. Kushina would leave the village in secret and give birth in a remote location. Minato would help maintain the seal and Anbu would guard the area. Soon after Naruto was born, however, they were found by a masked man. The masked man killed all of the Anbu, Biwako, and took the newborn baby Naruto hostage, threatening to kill him as well. Minato was able to take Naruto back, but this gave the masked ninja the chance to escape with Kushina. Wishing to use the Nine-Tails to destroy Konoha, the masked man released it from Kushina's body. The vitality inherent to the Uzumaki clan allowed her to survive the extraction, though greatly weakened by experience, the masked ninja tried to have the Nine-Tails finish Kushina off. She was saved by Minato and brought to Naruto, who she stayed with while Minato went to help in the village's defense. A stray shot from the Nine-Tails struck the hospital and despite her weakened state Kushina insisted the children and the critical be evacuated first, surprising even a few medical ninjas as she assisted. But the fire seemed to almost be alive, and soon she and a few others were trapped between burning floors. Kushina’s last act was to toss a woman out of the nearby window to safety before the floor below her collapsed. Return The Guardians who constantly monitored Minaho enacted an emergency teleport, meant to remove her from a death situation when chances of survival were zero. As she screamed to be returned too her son and husband the Guardians took her to the stasis chamber to be healed. Since the teleportation out of Edo was detected and both Naruto and Arashi were deemed to be in hostel areas and unable to be teleported out Minaho was forced to leave her family as she was taken back home. As she promised Minaho never revealed what she and Arashi had done on Edo. Then three years later Arashi’s ship appeared at the Seniwa homeworld with not only his ship’s AI separated from the subspace network with the Kuramitsu Main Ship: PI, but any data of its location from the ship upon arriving at Seniwa was erased as well. Minaho was prevented from heading to Edo by Tsunami who assured her it was for the best to stay put. Telling her that Naruto had a destiny he needed to fulfill and that she would watch over him and ensure he was prepared for his life. Though after another 13 years Minaho got tired of waiting and went to Ranma and Nabiki and then Enma claiming there were answers in the Konoha Village on Edo to Arashi’s disappearance. They allowed her to accompany the Jade Court to Edo. To everyones shock Minaho was able to keep up with Elite Guards as they made there way to the Hidden Village. Since she no longer physically resembled Kushina Uzumaki Minaho had no worries upon entering Konoha. Minaho was extremely happy to hear that her son was not only alive but alive and apparently a ninja of grand repute. Though Arashi seemed to have somehow lost his soul facing the Kyuubi no Yoko. Category:Edo